


Be Calm

by Werepirechick



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, One Shot, danny's just having a bad day okay, he's a really sad ghost child, i'm ignoring season three, like please give this kid a break, one without that mess of a season, that is not a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Werepirechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, come on, control it, come on,” Danny squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed at his hair, pulling at it gave him something to focus on; the mild pain that accompanied it, a grounding sensation in the wave of despair running through him. “Keep it together, you have to for them, your fine, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine."</p><p>or</p><p>Danny has a bad day, so Sam and Tucker calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Calm

**Author's Note:**

> *Chooses to write Danny Phantom fiction at midnight on a school night instead of sleeping*  
> *Regrets nothing*  
> Please witness this mess, I actually sort of like it???

Danny stumbled, his feet not responding how he'd like them to, and leaned heavily on the hallway's wall. He'd just gotten home from school, and after five separate ghost attacks and an extra hour of detention, and he was so. damn. tired.

Three near sleepless nights, and his coping ability was close to nil. Maybe all the way nil, if the familiar choking sensation around his chest area was anything to go by.

“No, no, no, not again,” He mumbled breathlessly to himself, trying to stand upright again and make it his bedroom. The feeling tightened and Danny felt like he couldn't breathe. “Not again please.”

He made it to his bedroom door, basically slammed it behind him, and sank to the floor. Placing his hands on his head, he took rapid breaths. “Calm down, calm down, calm down, Calm down, calm down, calm down, come on, get it together Fenton.”

It was so stupid to lose it over nothing; he was used to the ghost attacks, detentions weren't anything new, and he hadn't known proper sleep in two years. It was ridiculous; he shouldn't be breaking down over this.

“Come on, come on, control it, come on,” Danny squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed at his hair, pulling at it gave him something to focus on; the mild pain that accompanied it, a grounding sensation in the wave of despair running through him. “Keep it together, you have to for them, your fine, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Small wet drops trickled out of his eyes as he repeated the two words over and over. He was fine, he could handle this, and he was Danny Phantom for god's sake. He could handle a crappy day.

A knock sounded on the wood.

“Danny? I heard you come in, is anything wrong?” Jazz's concerned voice filtered through the door. She was home for the weekend from college, it was Friday.

“I'm fine Jazz,” Danny called back, his voice catching at the end to his frustration.

“You don't sound fine little brother, can i come in?”

“No, please, just leave me alone,” Danny scrubbed at his eyes angrily. He couldn't do this right now, he needed to be cheerful for Jazz, and she hadn't been home in weeks. He just needed to move past this stupid mess. He cleared his throat. “I'll be down in a bit, okay? I’ll help with dinner too. Can't have mom doing it all, we don't want any more ghost food around here right?” Danny said, making a weak attempt at a joke.

“Hmmm...” Jazz's footsteps could be heard moving away from his door now. “I'll leave you alone, but be down soon okay?”

As soon as Jazz's retreat couldn't be heard with human hearing, Danny sighed and let the tension leave his body. He stayed there, slumped against his doorway, staring at his scuffed sneakers. It'd been happening way to often lately, him losing the ability to keep his head at the end of the day. Sometimes not even until then. Just last week he'd had to go and hide on the school roof to take deep breaths, the humiliation of being called out by the A-listers for his tardiness, and subsequent detention, was too much to handle with only two hours of sleep.

He could do this, he knew he could, he wasn't so weak that he should be breaking so easily. He'd saved the whole town for what felt like every day for the last two years, he was a hero, he should be able to handle his own damn emotions.

The despair rose up in him again, source less as always, and made him bite his lip. Drawing his knees up to his chest and putting his head on them, Danny rode out the swell with burning eyes.

Why, why, why did he feel like this?

“Oh god,” Danny gasped, voice cracking; his eyes welled and let tears streak down his face. He couldn't get a grip on his emotions, and they swirled through his mind in a miasma. Everything, every little thing, was too much to handle right now. He didn't think if he'd be able to go down stairs and face his family tonight; didn't think he could stomach listening to his parents talk about hunting and dissecting his other self or Jazz talk about how well she was doing in college far, far away from their ghost infested town.  
Danny didn't think he could handle even getting up to crawl into bed right now.

Danny didn't move for hours (minutes probably), just letting the world blur around him. The sounds he made, muffled as they were, weren't even proper sobs; just voiceless gasps of sharp air. He felt horrible, and every gasp made it worse. His perception tunneled to just the feeling of his fingertips digging into his arms and the seizing of his lungs.

This is why he didn’t hear the foot falls approaching his door until said door shoved him into the wall as it opened.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Danny,” Sam said, starting to peek around the door she and Tucker had opened.

“Get out!” Danny shouted, shoving back at the door. Sam grunted as it pushed her back into Tucker behind her; who squeaked and stumbled back out of the doorway. Danny stood up and started pushing at the door to close it. “Get out both of you! I don't want to see anyone right now!”

Sam held her ground, pushing just as hard. “Jesus Christ Danny, if you think we’re just going to leave you like this-”

“I'm asking you to!” Danny said desperately, unable to call on his ghostly strength to shut them out.

“Well I’m refusing!” Sam exclaimed, shoving with all of her ghost hunting earned strength, and nearly toppling Danny as she got the door opened all the way. She put her hands on hips, and looked defiantly at Danny. “Danny Fenton, you are clearly not okay and we are going to talk about it.”

Danny balled his fists and spread his feet in his own defiant stance. “I. Don't. Want. To.”

“Dude, we aren't leaving until you tell us what's happening with you,” Tucker said as he re-adjusted his beanie. He moved to be side by side with Sam and crossed his arms. “You didn't even stick around for more than a 'see ya later' after school today, something is definitely up.”

Sam watched Danny's expression flick through different emotions (offense, anger, disbelief), before settling into a too tired grief. Danny lowered his head and looked at the floor. “I really don't want to talk about it, it's stupid.”

“Your eyes are red Danny, and we could hear you before we opened the door,” Sam stepped forwards and put her hand on his shoulder. “Whatever's bothering you isn't 'nothing'.”

“C'mon man, please tell us? You tell us everything,” Tucker came closer too.

Danny felt the warmth of Sam's hand seeping into his always cold skin, and his breathing hitched. “I-I just can't handle it, okay?”

“Handle what?” Sam asked.

“Everything, just everything stupid thing about my life right now,” Danny pressed his palms into his eyes, fighting to keep his voice steady. “It's just one thing after another, adding more and more shit that i have to deal with. Do you know how many times I’ve failed a test, or didn't stop a ghost fast enough to keep someone from getting hurt, or lied to my own parents about a very vital part of myself in the last week alone?!”

Tucker and Sam pressed closer, each putting an arm around their shaking friend as Danny let it pour out finally. “And holy shit, i have my life threatened at least twice in three hours, who deals with that sort of thing at sixteen?! I-” Danny sucked in three quick breaths. “-I think I’m going a little insane.”

“You’re not insane Danny-” Sam started, but Danny stopped her with a look.

“I have actual mortal enemies, and I’m fine with it most days! How is that anything close to normal? Actually no, they aren't even mortal, i have immortal enemies. I get shot at and stabbed and punched and thrown through buildings and i just can't deal with it right now.” Danny shook and leaned into Tucker and Sam's embrace, letting them rub calming circles on his back and run fingers through his hair; whispering and shushing that it was fine, they had him.

Danny let them both lead him to his unmade bed in the corner of his room and sat down with them still on each side of him. Danny cried forever, sobbing wetly and letting the warmth of his two best friends settle into his cold core.

Finally, when he couldn't produce another tear and his throat was scratchy, Danny sank into his mattress and was wrapped up in Sam and Tucker's limbs. His breathing was even and his eyes so heavy, so he closed them and just breathed.

Sam ran a hand through Danny's hair again, tousling it softly. “Feeling better?”

“No, yes, sort of? Mostly 'm just tired,” Danny frowned and opened his eyes again. “This is... better though, you both being here.”

“Your bed's pretty comfy,” Tucker commented, brushing his hand along Danny's waist. “And your not too uncomfortable yourself.”

“Flirting later, Tucker,” Sam scolded half-heartedly while Danny chuckled. Sam kissed Danny's temple, and hugged herself closer to him. Tucker copied her actions, also snuggling closer to Danny and delivering a quick smooch to his cheek. The three of them tangled themselves further and Danny felt at peaceful for the first time in days.

He looked at both of his friends, boyfriend and girlfriend respectively, and voiced a small question. “How did you guys know that i was... you know.”

“Jazz called us, said we needed to stage an intervention because her little bro is an idiot who thinks handling things on his own is a great idea,” Sam rubbed her nose against Danny's neck as she talked. “So, naturally, i snuck out of my house and hurried over.”

“Ditto to that, but without the sneaking; my 'rents know where i am,” Tucker added. “They know i won't be coming home tonight.”

“And i think my Nanna can handle whatever assumptions my parents make.”

“What, no, you guys don't need to stay the night-”

“It's not about needing to Danny-”

“-We want to.”

“Hrm,” Danny muttered. “Well, if you both insist on staying the night-”

“-And we do-” They said at the same time.

“-then I’m just gonna go to sleep right now. I think i got maybe four hours in last night,” Danny closed his eyes and sighed softly.

“Can we move into a diagonal position first? My legs are hanging off the edge and i don't think i can hold this for more than a half hour,” Tucker asked, prodding Danny in the side. Danny laughed with Sam, and complied. They all shuffled until they were fully onto the bed; thank goodness he'd invested in a queen to replace his single last month. Danny snuggled into his position in the middle, Sam on his left and Tucker on his right.

Tucker pulled the blankets up onto all three of them, making sure Danny especially had enough of the covers. Sam set a quick alarm on her phone to wake them at eight for dinner, and then they all laid back and enjoyed the growing heat of three bodies combined.

Danny felt his awareness slipping into darkness, and let it. He had the two people he trusted most in the world beside him, he'd be fine even if he let things go for a few hours.

“I love you guys, thanks for everything,” He murmured to them both.

“No problem dude,” and “Don't even mention it.” were replied just as softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, so this was actually supposed to be just sad Danny, but fluffy OT3 moments snuck in. (whoops)  
> ((There is a startling lack of shipping fiction for them all together, like get it together people.))  
> So, long story short, I end up like Danny a lot of the time lately and I thought hey! Let's put it into a fanfic scenario and see what explodes: thus this.  
> Hope you enjoyed this, I'll probably be putting more Phandom things up later, and it's almost a guaranteed that it'll be the spooky OT3.


End file.
